


Días de verano

by Blackie_Noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F, Guilt, Loss, Love, Regret, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Porque Petunia seguía siendo Tuney. A pesar de todo, la sangre le importaba y no iba a permitir que Harry quedara desamparado. No quedan días de verano para pedirle perdón... pero Lily lo sabía. Porque ella también sintió morir ese 31 de Octubre, cuando el haz verde se llevó el lirio del columpio.





	Días de verano

**Author's Note:**

> Y el dolor…Petunia siente morir a su hermana. Para Lily fue rápido e indoloro, excepto cuando murió James, por eso Petunia nota dos dolores. El primero, el dolor de Lily al escuchar el grito de su marido al morir frente a Voldemort, y el último de Lily.
> 
> Y sí, tratará mal a su sobrino, como hizo con su hermana, pero porque lo quiere igual que a ella.
> 
> Songfic inspirado en "Días de verano" de Amaral.

No quedan días de verano

Para pedirte perdón…

 

Lloraba, vaya que si lo hacía. Con una carta amarilla, vieja y arrugada en su mano derecha, fuertemente apretada en torno. Esa desazón y opresión en el pecho, no se le iba.

Se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño, y aunque tenía que volver a hacer el lavabo, porque Vernon lo ponía todo perdido cuando se afeitaba, no podía levantarse del suelo, medio arrodillada, medio tumbada como estaba, con los papeles esos que solo conseguían hacerle arder al tacto. Volvió a mirar la letra, estilizada, y casi de imprenta de su hermana.

Conseguía que un burbujeo de sentimientos se agolpara entre su estómago y su garganta, impidiéndole, a veces, el respirar. ¿Orgullo? ¿Envidia? Volvió a suspira, era la única forma de que entrara el aire.

Aunque fuera un bicho raro, seguía siendo su hermana. Y sabía que le había hecho daño, que la había herido, pero también sabía que, a pesar de todo, de todos esos años tratándola así, de estar casada cada una con un extremo opuesto y con hijos, casi sin hablar, le seguiría enviando una fotografía de cuando eran niñas y esas galletitas que solían cocinar cuando querían sorprender a su madre, cada Navidad. Con buenos deseos, con mucho amor. Porque Lily era así de buena.

 

Para borrar del pasado

El daño que te hice yo.

 

Porque tenía lo que se merecía, aunque Petunia nunca reconocería esto en voz alta. Un buen marido, que la quería, trabajaba mucho, y era simpático y amable, aunque ella los echara de su casa sin contemplaciones cuando les trajeron churros por Nochebuena. Ese príncipe azul (Lily decía que era rojo, por el color de su casa, que a pesar de saberse de memoria las cartas que le enviaba de su colegio no entendía bien el porqué) que la estuvo persiguiendo, enamorado como un tonto de ella por años, y que le había dado un niño graciosísimo, aunque no le gustara el nombre que le habían puesto.

Sí, un mundo de magia para la bruja de Lily. Y como la odiaba a veces. Pero se resignaba y volvía a suspirar. Las cartas cayeron al suelo.

Recordó como para ella había resultado tan importante que su hermana pequeña fuera a despedirla al colegio cuando entró a la primaria, y le dio ánimos, y esperaba ansiosa noticias, hasta que pudiera ir ella también con su hermana. Se sintió tan mayor…tan… hermana mayor. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas.

 

Sin besos de despedida

 

Ella no había estado allí nada más que el primer año. Solo había ido a despedirla al andén que la distanciaría de su familia durante casi todo un año, una vez. Solo una, y dio la escenita.

 

Y sin palabras bonitas.

 

Y no le había enviado extensas cartas como Lily, que seguía preocupada por saber por qué estaba enfadada con ella, sino míseras respuestas. Secas, demasiado bordes.

Y volvió a sentirse mal. Se levantó a trompicones del suelo, y se apoyó en el asqueroso lavabo, abriendo el grifo. El agua se confundió con sus lágrimas, que ahora brotaban sin parar, pero sin sollozos. Cuando cerró la fuente, alzó la mirada al espejo, también sucio, del agua y el jabón, y su mirar le devolvió el reflejo. Verde.

No era tan intenso como el color de Lily, pero ambas habían sacado los ojos de su madre. Papá solía pasarse horas mirándolas fijamente, con una sonrisa bailando en la boca. Sonrió también sin querer, escociéndole los ojos. Solo se tenían ellas. Papá y mamá ya no estaban allí para unirlas, aunque Lily seguía intentando hablar, pero ella no la dejaba.

 

Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa.

 

Inspiró profundo y notó un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Se quedaba sin aire. El poco que había conseguido tomar no servía. Lo expulsó de golpe, asustada. Notó romperse en mil pedazos su corazón. Se vio de nuevo en el suelo. No sabía que le dolía más. Había sangre, de sus rodillas. El corazón, sin duda. Apretaba. Dolía, y mucho. Y hubo un fogonazo que iluminó el aseo.

Verde. Un luz tan intensa que cegaba. Por un instante la comparó con el color de los ojos de su hermana. Pero esa luz no era tan fría.

 

Si pienso en ti y en la luz, esa mirada tuya.

 

Apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo, frío, y respiró hondo, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Tan fuerte como había venido, se fue. El dolor remitió. Escuchó sollozar, se llevó la mano a la boca, para evitar despertar a Dudley y a Vernon.

Respirando agitadamente todavía, se retiró el sudor del rostro, pálida como un fantasma.

Volvía a distinguir contornos y colores, pero residuos de ese verde todavía estaban allí, con ella. Le dolía abrir los ojos, molestaba el intentar distinguir, aunque se obligó hacerlo.

Cometió la estupidez de volver a mirar al espejo, y se vio pálida, demasiado. Y otra vez.

 

Esa mirada tuya.

 

Sus ojos brillaban más verdes que antes, casi como los de Lily.

Soltó las cartas al aire y echó a correr, escaleras abajo, saltando de dos en dos los escalones, sin importarle el poder caerse.

Abrió la puerta de la calle, con estrépito, y el frío volvió a golpearla en la cara.

 

No quedan días de verano

El viento se los llevó.

 

Afuera, un frío sobrecogedor hizo que se abrazara instintivamente, cubriéndose lo que no cubría el camisón rosa pálido de volantes. Su pelo, aunque corto, revoloteó salvaje. Oyó un trueno, y volvió a dolerle el pecho como antes. Intentó volver a suspirar, pero no ayudaba. Esta vez no. El cielo, completamente oscuro, cubierto de nubes, se iluminó por un instante.

 

Un cielo de nubes negras

Cubría el último adiós.

 

Un instante verde, de nuevo. Y, tras romperse definitivamente en mil cachitos su corazón o lo que quisiera que intentara sobrevivir en ese momento que habitara en su pecho, sintió morir.

 

Fue sentir de repente tu ausencia

Como un eclipse de sol.

 

El verde desapareció, y en su lugar, solo la rodeaba un negro frío, que daba miedo.

No pudo evitar los sollozos que se escaparon esta vez desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un miedo repentino de apoderó de ella, y le suspiró al viento, perdida, como una niña asustada, como un cervatillo solo en el bosque:

-¿Lily? Ven, por favor.-el aire silbaba estridente en sus oídos, y no le dejaba escuchar la respuesta.- ¿Lily?-gritó. Y rompió a llorar.

 

¿Por qué no estás a mi vera?

 

La parte de atrás del jardín tenía un seto precioso, que ocultaba un columpio. Sí, ese columpio.

Petunia solía sentarse allí, a pensar, cuando veía a su hermana o cuando estaba embarazada y le daban esos cambios de humor tan extraños. Ese en el que jugaban de niñas.

No sabía cómo había aparecido allí, pero cuando vio que en el parque a dos manzanas de su calle habían cambiado los juguetes para los niños, sintió que perdía una parte de su esencia. Esa infancia tan bonita que tuvo junto a ella hasta que le llegó la dichosa carta.

Arrastró los pies hacia allí, con pesadez, para admirar de nuevo la preciosa flor que había crecido a un lado del asiento sin haberla plantado. Por muchos días que transcurriesen, el lirio seguía tan fresco, blanco e inmaculado como el día anterior. Tan puro.

El columpio se movía, impulsado por el viento, y al mirar la flor, observó sobrecogida, que había muerto. Estaba marchita, caída hacia un lado, sin vida.

 

Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa

Si pienso en ti y en la luz, esa mirada tuya.

Esa mirada tuya.

 

Se sentó en el columpio, entendiendo. Lilian significaba pureza de lirio.

Esperaba de corazón que la magia no fuera tan cruel. No podía ser un paralelismo, aunque nadie más sabía acerca de ese columpio, aparte de Snape, que había desaparecido.

Se balanceó sonriendo a medias cuando pensó en él. Cuando Lily tenía quince años, volvió del colegio muy extraña. Ya no salía a hablar con Severus por las noches, como siempre hacía, y cuando se cruzaban en el supermercado cuando acompañaban a mamá, pudo ver que no lo miraba siquiera. Estaba realmente dolida para hacerlo, con lo buena que ella era para todos. Un poco impulsiva, pero demasiado buena para su propio bien.

Por eso se molestó. Fue a hablar con Snape, aún sabiendo que este no le diría algo acerca de la charla y le preguntó por lo sucedido.

"No te importa" le respondió de malas maneras, arrugando la nariz aguileña. Ella se enfadó y le soltó el puñetazo del siglo.

Nunca había golpeado a nadie, pero era por su hermana. Él la había herido y encima ni se molestaba en disculparse.

-No te las des de santa, Evans-escupió con asco, apartándose un mechón oscuro de la cara-. Yo no le he hecho más daño del que le estás haciendo tú constantemente-apuntó, con veneno destilado en la voz siseante.

-Solo yo puedo hacerle a mi hermana.-le miró con desprecio e ira mal contenida-. Si le vuelves a hacer o decir algo, date por hombre muerto, y te aseguro que no me hace falta ninguna magia para vérmelas contigo-señaló, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a casa. Sabía que Snape podría con ella, pero le daba igual.

El derechazo fue un aviso y estaba segura de que, aunque Severus intentara volver a hablar con Lily, ella no le haría caso, de modo que no podría dañarla más o le daría otro buen gancho huesudo.

Así, aunque este mencionara la conversación, Petunia lo negaría.

Y la preocupación en los ojos de Lily cuando la vio entrar a casa con la mano roja e hinchada, compensó todo el dolor que le punzaba.

 

¿Qué es de esos días de verano?

Vivo en el reino de la soledad.

 

Se secó las lágrimas y compuso una mueca, inconscientemente. Esa máscara que usaba cuando salía a flote el tema Lily/magia/problemas. Se aferró al recuerdo, deleitándose en el balanceo del columpio.

Nunca vas a saber cómo me siento

 

...por haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Por no haber hablado acerca de todo lo que no se dijo. Por las veces que me necesitaste y no estuve ahí, contigo. Por haber despilfarrado tan mal el tiempo.

Pero eso ya no puede recuperarse. Nadie debe saberlo. Ni Vernon, ni Marge, ni siquiera Dudley.

 

Nadie va a adivinar cómo te recuerdo.

 

Se levantó dejando el columpio balanceándose solo.

Se agachó a recoger el lirio marchito y lo llevó hasta casa, donde la puerta seguía entreabierta.

Metió la flor en el libro que una vez Lily se dejó "olvidado". Petunia ni siquiera dijo de quedar para devolvérselo, fue a tirarlo a la basura. Pero al llegar al cubo, no pudo soltarlo.

Encantamientos. Lo que mejor se le daba, se lo daba a ella. Lo hojeó por encima hasta llegar al tema de las flores. Y guardó la flor marchita allí.

El reloj dio las doce y miró el calendario, pensando el día al que estaba. El 31 de Octubre acababa de sentirse morir.

 

 

 

Se removió en sueños y la vio. Le sonreía e iba cogida de la mano de ese Potter, siempre despeinado. Se acercaron hasta ella, aunque trató de esquivarla.

-Tuney, espera, por favor-sonrió con la voz. Se detuvo en seco y sintió que, aun sabiendo que dormía, empapaba en lágrimas la almohada.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó escueta, intentando no implicarse mucho.

-Bien-asintió, agradecida-No dolió- ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿ Acaso había… como el lirio?

 

Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa

Si pienso en ti… Esa mirada tuya. 

La luz, el rayo verde, sus ojos, el dolor.

 

-A mí sí-replicó, intentando no recordarlo. Lily la tomó por los hombros, mirándola con pena.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

-Yo también-y se dejó abrazar, llorando como una niña.

-Shhh, Tuney, no lo despiertes- se separó un poco para observarla y retirarle las lágrimas de la cara-. Por favor, tienes que quedarte con Harry. Tienes que dejar que vaya a Hogwarts.

-Qqqqué?-preguntó medio tartamudeando, en voz alta.

-Te quiero, Tuney. Cuida de él, por favor.

-¡Espera…!-y Lily y James Potter se disiparon entre la niebla de sus sueños.

-Petunia… ¡Petunia!-la agitó. Ella despertó, completamente desubicada. Miró a su alrededor, acomodando la vista a la luz y a la habitación- Es solo un sueño, ¿vale? Tranquila…

Asintió, volviéndose a acostar. Solo un sueño.

 

 

Ese papel, y el bulto que había sobre el sillón no eran más que la confirmación de ese sueño. Le pasó la carta a Vernon, casi con miedo, pero con una seguridad nada propia de ella.

Cuando él termino de leerla, frunció el ceño. Como ella se esperaba que hiciera.

-No pienso tener en mi casa al mocoso mequetrefe hijo de tu...-Petunia no le dejó terminar.

-Por supuesto que sí-le arrebató la carta de las manos, y la dobló con cuidado. Miró al niño, casi con odio, aunque sabía de sobra que él no tenía la culpa. Si no hubiera estado él, su hermana no habría muerto-. No digo que lo quiera, pero lo vamos a tener-de todas formas, Harry no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, y esa cicatriz no pintaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó petulante- Tú tampoco lo quieres aquí, que se quede con ellos.

Petunia lo miró estupefacta. Apartó la mirada de la herida de la frente del niño. No. No iba a haber más rayos. Ni uno más. Y si para que al niño no le pasara lo mismo que a su hermana había que tenerlo, Harry Potter se quedaría a vivir en esa casa, tal y como le pidió Lily.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan cruel y cínico-le echó una mirada digna de Slytherin a su marido de arriba abajo-. El niño se queda-aclaró-. El director de esa escuela ha dicho que esta casa lo protege, y no lo vamos a dejar en la calle a merced de ese homicida. ¿Bien?-lo miró, por si acaso quería añadir algo más.

-Dormirá en la alacena-Petunia suspiró.

Miró al bebé, entre mantas, descansando, con los ojos verdes. Los ojos de su madre.

 

Esa mirada tuya.

 

Sonrió, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas. Pero no les permitió salir de nuevo. No, ya la había llorado bastante mientras Vernon estaba trabajando. Ahora tenía esa máscara.

Lamentaba haberle hecho tanto daño y no haberle dicho, ni en su sueño, todo lo que sentía. Como cada verano, en la estación de King Cross, no le dijo lo mucho que la quería, lo que significaba para ella.

Esas palabras, que se las llevó el viento, aquella noche del 31 de Octubre, con las nubes negras, y los rayos verdes, aunque Lily no las hubiera escuchado.

 

No quedan días de verano…

 

Volvió a mirar a Harry. Sus mismos ojos verdes. Lily vivía en él. Y sabía que lo trataría igual que la trató a ella, pero también sabía que lo iba a proteger y a defender. Por eso guardó la carta de Dumbledore en el mismo libro que el lirio de Lily. Por eso envió una lechuza de noche a escondidas al director cuando, después de inflar como un globo a su cuñada, Harry se fue de casa. Por eso evitó que Vernon lo echara a los quince años aunque ella misma estuvo tentada de hacerlo hasta que supo de los dementores.

Por esos ojos. Esa mirada suya.

Por Lily.


End file.
